minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Evil Krampus
Attention! There are three things you need to know! # This Pasta Is Fictional # This an entry pasta # Merry Christmas! Enjoy the show- AAAAH!! (BEEEEEEP) The Experience When you think of Christmas Eve, you think of kids getting out of their beds early at night and creeping down the stairs to see what they've received. Sometimes you see Santa, sometimes you don't. But I've seen something way too sinister to be Santa. When I was a kid, I did the usual early creep, and boy did I regret it. I present to you, the demon of Christmas, the sin of merry joy; The Evil Krampus. It all started on a cold, Christmas night. I was tucked deep into my bed, trying to hide from the whispering cold giving me chills down my spine. My eyes blared open, as I realized I just woke up hours after I've fallen asleep. And, not only that, but that Santa should've arrived by now. So, I carefully sat up, and turned to the side of the bed. From there, I snuck into my Steve slippers and approached the stairway. Making little to no noise, I looked around to make sure the coast is clear, and then I began quietly thumping my way down. Before I could even see the tree, another thump came from downstairs. It couldn't be my parents, they were for sure asleep tucked nicely in their beds. Could this mean I get to see Santa Claus for the first time? It had to be. Excited but not cheering, I continued creeping down the stairs. Expecting to see the red and white suited man, but instead, I've seen something horrible. A silhouette-like shadow made it's way around my room. At the time, I wasn't sure what it was thinking of doing, but I knew it had some bad intent to it. I could make out several presetns, and only several presents. All of those being Minecraft presents due to me having a strong obsession with the game. However, before I could think any further, it turned to me, revealing it's bloodshot eyes. Terrified, I dashed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door behind me tight. I stripped down my feet, and made my way under the covers, expecting it to follow me into the room. Instead, nothing happened. It must've been hours before I gave up on trying to hide and fell asleep. The next morning I had the opportunity to recite the experience and tell my parents. But, instead of them leaping into action, they assured me that I was just dreaming, as my mother pat me on the head, followed by asking to see what I got for Christmas. Nervous, I made my way down my stairs, following my mother. To both of our shock, there were no presents, but the cookies and milk we left were gone. My parents looked at me, upset. They knew I've been good all year and deserved presents. My father questions the story I told them, and the missing presents. All he could rationally think of was a robbery, but that theory was useless due to the lack of forced entry. Me, upset ran back to my room to whimper. In the middle of my whimper session, I realized I had to look further and solve this. I had my old laptop, so I had to do some research answers. Doing so, I turned and began typing away. Shockingly, that morning, tons of kids woke up without presents. There were even cases of kids out of the country without them. This couldn't be some robbery streak, this had to be some kind of coincidence. Tons of media news fired in on that day. "No Present Mystery Leaves Children In Tears!" "The Missing Presents!" and things like that. It came to me that this certain creature I saw had to do something with the missing presents. So I rushed back down and showed my parents the information and tried to tell them about it. Instead of dismissing it for a second time, they began to believe me. Later that day, to lighten the mood, we were going to go to my Aunt's house for Christmas and New Year's. We had planned a trip there for Christmas since September, and this was a great plan to execute a check for presents at my Aunt's, because she also has a tree. This could work! We were ready and set, all packed up. My mother swiped the car keys, and the three of us were gone. On my way there, I tilted my head toward the window, eyeing a lady talking to a man, both of them scratching their head. My parents did notice, but didn't really care. I couldn't stop thinking about the experience from the night before on the way there as if it was glued into my head. It was a long trip, and my father requested I get some shut-eye on the way there. And I did. What followed was a nightmare I can't and will never let go of. I was back in the same scenario from last night, creeping down the stairs and noticing the silhouette. It saw me and I dashed back up, scared for my life. Instead of nothing else happening when I ducked under the covers, something horrifying did. There was the quick sound of my bedroom door creaking open, followed by several steps toward my bed. It's dark hand reached out and made it's way down to my cover. I tried to prevent myself from screaming, and thankfully did, but it didn't stop it from realizing I was under here. The hand was on the covers, having the covers the only thing that kept me from it. It then shot up the covers and I jumped up back in the world, making a shriek. I began to breathe heavily, horrified and scarred from what I've just experienced. My father comforts me and asked what happened, and I explained it completely. He turned back, slightly confused and worried. He asked me what I wanted to name it. At first, I thought of the boogeyman, but then, I thought of something even better. So, with my choice; The Krampus of course, I said it out loud. My dad laughed his head off, telling me that's the demon of the holiday. Was the Krampus the silhouette I saw? When we got to the house, I was quick to notice that the space under my Aunt's tree was blank too. She was also confused at to where they went or how we're even getting them at all. Sad, I made my way to where I'd be sleeping for the period of time. I'd tremble back, not impressed. However, the stay wasn't all that bad. The Holiday went by fast, and soon enough, we were on our way back. My dad insisted to get some more shut-eye, but I refused instantly. And boy, was I glad to refuse a rest that time. Conclusion Unfortunately, nobody was able to recover the presents from that year. But thankfully, there was another yet to come. Thankfully, Santa had brought twice the amount of gifts he usually does to pay for the lasting damages of the last. I haven't had anymore nightmares about the Krampus since then, thankfully. However, the experiences are still stuck to me and possibly forever will be. Category:Creepypasta Category:Christmas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Long Pastas